All I Want
by Missannie L
Summary: AU/OS/–Yo haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de la vida. Saldremos y crearemos nuevos recuerdos juntos, así será menos doloroso./Regalo de cumpleaños para Tade (con todo mi corazón)


_Disclaimer: Se puede decir que lo único que me pertenece es la trama y mi gata, fuera de eso todo es propiedad de la estadounidense Stephenie Meyer, probablemente es bueno que no sepa lo que le hago a sus personajes o probablemente me pegaría un tiro *poom*_

* * *

 _Aclaración: Esto es un regalo para el cumpleaños de Tade (Tania), me pidió un EmmettxBella, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad… Por cierto, Tade… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado!_

* * *

 _Advertencia: Para esta historia escuché sin parar a Ed Sheeran (All Of The Stars, Kiss Me, Give Me Love, Miss You, Who You Are, FireFly, You Need Me, Open Your Ears, Autumn Leaves, Sunburn y Gold Rush), pero el título de la historia es porque me basé principalmente en "All I Want" de Kodaline._

* * *

" _El mayor placer de la vida es el amor" Eurípides_

 **All I Want**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo.

El vestido le quedaba precioso, de color azul, recatado, pero que se adhería a las curvas de su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

 _Preciosa._

Se volvió, esperando encontrarlo en la habitación con su sonrisa torcida que hacía acelerar de forma vergonzosa su corazón, pero la realidad cayó sobre ella cuando vio que estaba sola.

El conocido escozor que precedía a las lágrimas no tardó en aparecer, cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse. No podía llorar. No ahora.

 _Debes seguir con tu vida._

Las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en su cabeza, tan parecidas a las que le dedicaban sus padres cuando la veían. O Ángela. O Jessica. Incluso Lauren se lo había dicho.

Pero, ¿cómo podía seguir cuando cada segundo que pasaba sin él era un suplicio?

–Sólo por esta noche –susurró con un suspiro, se giró para volver a retocarse el maquillaje, ignorando el temblor de su mano–. Es por ti –musitó, luego una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios–. Y por Alice.

–****–

La música era mala, la cantante parecía gritar más que cantar y la letra era estúpida.

Reprimió un gruñido y miró alrededor, pero era obvio que era el único pensando eso, de pronto una chica despampanante apareció a su lado con una sonrisa que sabía reconocer muy bien.

Lo que le faltaba.

–Hola –se sentó a su lado, mostrándole gran parte de su escote en el proceso.

Evitó poner los ojos en blanco y asintió secamente con la cabeza.

–No pude evitar notar que estás solo…

Pagó su bebida y se levantó bruscamente cortando de tajo la frase de la chica, que le dedicó una mirada furibunda, pero no podría importarle menos, antes no hubiera dudado en divertirse toda la noche con ella, pero, después de lo que le había pasado con Rosalie esas cosas lo fastidiaban. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Lo que significaba que era hora de irse, entonces algo chocó con fuerza contra él, automáticamente sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cálido cuerpo, bajó la vista, irritado, sólo para encontrarse con unos pozos color chocolate en medio de un rostro en forma de corazón completamente ruborizado.

Su enfado y hastío habían desaparecido.

–****–

Se quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos azules.

–Lo siento –balbució, sonrojándose profundamente–. Yo no prestaba atención las palabras salieron con dificultad y se maldijo mentalmente por su falta de prudencia, la noche estaba yendo de mal en peor, por lo que había empezado a beber haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Alice. Y ahora se encontraba rodeada por los brazos fuertes de aquel desconocido.

–Idiota –masculló.

–Creo que lo correcto es conocer a la persona para luego maldecirla –su sonrojo se hizo mayor cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero su voz fue la mayor responsable de su azoro. Era profunda y ronca.

Se estremeció ligeramente, lo que provocó que la rodeara con más fuerza.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –susurró, luego esbozó una sonrisa triste–. En realidad, no. Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Él se limitó a mirarla.

–Yo… gracias por evitar que cayera al piso. Debo irme –se soltó suavemente de su agarre, pero no pudo moverse porque su mano aferró su brazo con firmeza.

–La verdad es que yo también me iba a ir. Si me dices donde vives puedo dejarte.

Ella se mordió el labio.

–Yo… gracias, pero… no te conozco. Y no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–Tú también eres una desconocida para mí. Tampoco acostumbro a hacer esto. Pero siento que tenemos más cosas en común. Así que… ¿aceptas mi oferta o no?

Bella respiró hondo, consciente de que la decisión que tomara iba a tener consecuencias. Debería decirle que no, pero había algo en él que la llamaba, como si supiera perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, lo que le había llevado a tomar de más para ahogar el dolor que la acompañaba desde que Edward ya no estaba.

–No me voy con desconocidos –extendió su mano–. Soy Bella Swan.

Él alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido.

–Emmett McCarthy.

–****–

–¿No quieres subir? –inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de ellas, pero se sentía extremadamente vulnerable, sus defensas estaban hechas añicos gracias al alcohol.

–No es una buena idea, Bella –la mirada de Emmett fue firme.

–Yo… lo siento –las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo desde que se estaba arreglando por fin lograron salir–. No sé qué me pasa, bueno, sí que lo sé. Es por culpa del alcohol y… lo siento. Soy una idiota.

Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras le acariciaba con cuidado su cabello.

–Probablemente lo seas, pero, ¿quién no lo es? ¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?

Ella no respondió y lo sintió suspirar.

–Te propongo algo, tú me cuentas tu historia y yo la mía. ¿Te parece?

Se separó de sus brazos e inmediatamente extrañó la sensación de protección.

–Trato hecho –extendió su mano con gesto solemne la cual Emmett no dudó en estrechar con firmeza.

–Trato hecho –repitió–. ¿Ahora o mañana?

Ella respiró hondo.

–Ahora.

–****–

–Se llama Rosalie –empezó Emmett, con la mirada fija en las estrellas, no sabía qué lo había llevado a proponerle contarle su historia, pero ahí estaban, en la azotea de la casa de Bella–. Digamos que nuestra relación iba bien, o al menos eso creía yo, después de un tiempo decidí que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Casarse, buscar una casa, tener hijos y envejecer juntos, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo que yo. Tampoco creía en la fidelidad.

–¿Qué sucedió?

Soltó una risa amarga.

–Pensé que no estaría en nuestro departamento. Yo logré escaparme del trabajo para poder preparar la cena perfecta para proponérselo. Estaba en la cocina cuando la escuché entrar y, para no arruinar nada, me escondí –notó su mirada de incredulidad y esbozó una mueca–. Puede que sea grande, pero hasta un tipo como yo sabe cómo esconderse.

–Ya –ella correspondió su sonrisa, animándolo a seguir.

–Pensé que había olvidado algo, pero no fue así, estaba esperándolo –su voz se llenó de amargura–. Los escuché. Perfectamente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía con él. Y no era el único. Entonces comprendí que no conocía a la mujer a la que había estado a punto de entregarle mi corazón. Obviamente lo nuestro terminó ese día, aunque eso no significó que desapareciera de mi vida. Rosalie sigue viéndome, insiste en regresar, cree que soy lo bastante estúpido como para considerar su oferta.

–Ya –repitió ella, luego su mano se acercó para estrechar la suya–. Yo creo que ella es la idiota, en el poco tiempo que he llegado a conocerte… bueno, puedo decir que perdió mucho.

–Él también es un idiota por hacerte algo así.

Bella apartó su mano inmediatamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Es diferente –su tono de voz era afilado y él supo que sus sentimientos por el tipo seguían allí, aunque le causaran mucho dolor, sintió una punzada de celos, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de esa muchachita a la que casi acababa de conocer? Tal vez por eso le estaba contando los detalles sórdidos de su vida cuando no se lo había dicho ni a su madre, aunque probablemente era porque ella no dudaría en cazar a Rosalie y golpearla. O enviar a matones, uno nunca sabía los contactos que tenía.

–Lo siento –buscó su mano nuevamente, pero ella no se la estrechó, aunque no intentó zafarse de su agarre, lo que tomó como una buena señal–. Yo… sólo intento comprender, ¿por qué lo defiendes si es obvio que te hizo mucho daño?

–No fue culpa suya.

–Bella yo dije mucho tiempo eso, pero no siempre es verdad.

–En este caso lo es –insistió.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, exasperado por su cabezonería.

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior, lo que inmediatamente atrajo su atención, carajo, ¿cómo no había notado antes que su boca era apetitosa? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento.

–Porque no, no fue su culpa –jugueteó con el dije que estaba en su pulsera, pero, al mirarlo fijamente, se dio cuenta de lo que era: un anillo de compromiso. Maldijo en voz baja, pero Bella lo escuchó, se sonrojó profundamente–. No es lo que crees –explicó rápidamente.

–¿No? –Estaba enojado, aunque no sabía bien la razón– ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó contigo? ¿Te engañó y sigues defendiéndolo, diciendo que no fue su culpa sino tuya?

–No sabes nada –espetó ella, irritada–. Edward nunca…

–¿Nunca te habría engañado en el lugar donde vivían juntos? ¿O con tu mejor amiga? ¿O te engañaba con varias a la vez?

–¡Mi mejor amiga era su hermana! –gritó ella, furiosa, mientras se ponía de pie, el cabello enmarcaba su rostro, por el cual caían lágrimas de dolor y enfado.

Él también se puso de pie, irritado, hasta que recordó algo.

 _Era su hermana._

Era.

La miró, anonado.

–¿Está…?

–¿Muerto? –lo interrumpió Bella bruscamente– Sí. Está muerto, ¿sabes? Acabábamos de comprometernos, nos conocíamos de toda la vida y todos sabían que terminaríamos juntos, era muy bueno conmigo, nos amábamos. Entonces salió para algo para celebrar. Nunca regresó –sollozó–. Si yo hubiera insistido en que no era necesario, un borracho no se hubiera estrellado contra él. Era un buen conductor, pero… estaba distraído por nuestro compromiso. No lo sé, pero no pudo hacer nada. Estuvo una semana en coma antes de que se fuera –las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro–. No fue su culpa, ni mía, eso ya lo sé, pero saber eso no me lo devolverá. Nunca. Por un buen tiempo estuve pensando en seguirlo. Pero después comprendí que eso lo haría enfadar. Así que volví a salir, tratar de seguir adelante, por él, por mí. Hasta esta mañana mi vida era el trabajo y mi casa.

–Eso no es seguir con tu vida –comentó él.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo he intentado, pero… cada lugar me lo recuerda y cuando estoy con Alice o sus padres… es difícil.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo la abrazó, con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera evitar que siguiera sufriendo, que volviera a la vida.

–Tengo una idea, yo haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de la vida. Saldremos y, si llegamos a estar en un lugar donde los recuerdos te abrumen… crearemos nuevos, juntos, será menos doloroso. Hablar de él con alguien que no lo conoció te ayudará.

Ella se separó de él.

–¿Por qué haces esto? Apenas nos conocemos.

–Tal vez sea por eso, si me lo preguntas en unas semanas probablemente te diré que eres una arpía venenosa.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas y, viéndola así, tan vulnerable, juró hacer todo lo posible porque ella volviera a enamorarse de la vida.

–****–

Bella rio con más fuerza, algunos mechones se habían escapado de su coleta y enmarcaban su rostro, haciéndola ver más joven.

Estaban en un parque que solía frecuentar con Edward, aunque el gesto de tristeza cada vez que estaban en lugares inundados de recuerdos de él había desaparecido, ahora conocía más sobre su vida que antes, pero eso no le molestaba, porque cada dato que le daba sobre su ex prometido conocía más sobre ella.

Señaló hacia una cafetería cercana y ella asintió, entusiasmada.

Su plan había tenido éxito. Isabella Swan había vuelto a la vida, ya no tenía un gesto extremadamente triste y parecía volver a sentirse cómoda en lugares concurridos y no se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre o veía parejas felices cerca de ellos.

Era un triunfo que lo llenaba de gozo, aunque su plan también había traído una consecuencia que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

Se había enamorado de Bella.

–¿Estás bien? –ella tenía el ceño fruncido y supo que se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

Otra vez.

–Perfectamente.

–¿Sigues esperando que haga algo para que me describas como una arpía venenosa?

La miró con intensidad.

–Yo nunca diría algo así de ti, Bella.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente y supo que se le había acelerado el corazón de forma incontrolada. Como a él.

–Ya lo sé –susurró.

Se acercó un poco más.

–Bella, yo…

Pero el momento se rompió cuando un niño chocó con fuerza contra él.

Ella rio y supo que su oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos se había perdido. Por ahora.

Porque su misión se había tornado en algo más egoísta, no sólo quería que se enamorara de la vida, también quería que lo hiciera de él.

–****–

–Alice… ¿qué voy a hacer? –Bella enterró el rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose impotente.

–Primero tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, Bells –Alice le acarició el cabello con dulzura–. Sigo amando a mi hermano a pesar de que ya no está aquí y sé que tú también, pero sería sumamente injusto que sacrificaras tu felicidad por él. Edward diría lo mismo que yo. Sé que sientes algo más por Emmett, ya no lo ves como a un simple amigo, si te das la oportunidad puedes llegar a amarlo.

–Yo sigo amando a Edward.

–Lo sé –Alice acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el anillo de compromiso que pendía de su pulsera–. Todos lo sabemos. Pero no puedes negarte la posibilidad de volver a sentir. De amar. No seas muy dura contigo, Bella. Yo no te pediría algo así, ni Esme o Carlisle. Arriésgate.

–Pero… ¿y si Emmett…?

–¿No siente lo mismo por ti? –le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice– Oh, yo creo que sí. Ha estado enamorándote sin que te des cuenta. O tal vez sí que lo hacías.

–Pero…

–No busques más peros. Quien no arriesga no gana, y tú tienes mucho que ganar.

–O mucho que perder.

–Vamos, vamos, déjale lo ser ridículamente pesimista a Lauren. Tú no eres así. Arriésgate. ¿Qué diría Edward?

–Sé feliz –susurró.

–Entonces, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

–****–

–Bella yo me he enamorado de ti, a pesar de que prometí no volverlo a hacer, supongo que muchas veces no podemos controlar lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, pero no podía seguir callándomelo por más tiempo. Eres fabulosa. Sé que nunca dejarás de amar a Edward y lo acepto, sólo quiero que le des a lo nuestro una oportunidad, no busco reemplazarlo. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

–No creo que eso sea necesario –lo cortó ella, mirándolo por primera vez desde que se había sentado frente a él.

Su corazón comenzó a quebrarse, ¿acaso había malinterpretado las señales que creía ver en ella? ¿Y si sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, creadas porque anhelaba que Bella se sintiera mínimamente atraída por él? ¿Era demasiado tarde para retractarse? Porque sabía que no quería perderla. Había dicho que entendería si no quisiera volverlo a ver, lo que no dijo era que no se daría por vencido tan pronto. Que entendiera no quería decir que se alejaría.

–Bella…

–Espera –lo volvió a cortar, sus ojos se encontraron y descubrió una vulnerabilidad que no había vuelto a ver desde la noche en su azotea–. No será necesario porque me gustas, puede que con el tiempo llegue a convertirse en algo más, no lo sé, pero me asusta que esto no salga bien, como cualquiera temo que me lleguen a hacer más daño, al principio se interponía un sentimiento de culpabilidad por el hecho de que me gustaras… Edward… pero luego, gracias a Alice, comprendí que no puedo vivir a la sombra de eso, él querría que hiciera lo posible para que volviera a ser feliz. A sentirme viva. Y tú tienes mucho que ver con ello.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, extendió su mano y la de ella fue a su encuentro.

–No sé qué nos traerá el futuro, pero planeo estar ahí. Para ti. Haciendo todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí de la forma en que lo has vuelto a hacer con tu vida.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

–Entonces supongo que tendrás éxito.

–Espero que sí. Te quiero, Bella.

–Yo espero llegar a quererte de la misma forma, Emmett, si no es que ya lo hago pero no me he dado cuenta –dijo con expresión seria.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para acortar la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios con los suyos, se amoldaron perfectamente, como si no fuera su primer beso, como si hubiera sido creado para estar con ella a pesar de que no fuera su primer amor, pero se aseguraría de ser el último. Haría todo lo posible para estar el resto de su vida con aquella castaña que le había enseñado el valor de las segundas oportunidades.

–****–

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, Tade, lo hice con todo mi corazón, lo que sí lamento es el hecho de que no pudiera entregártelo antes, pero la tarea es la tarea._

 _También espero que les haya gustado a ustedes y que no me haya quedado mal, puse todo mi empeño para que quedara lindo (o lo que yo considero lindo), aunque sí puede que haya exagerado con el hecho de escuchar sin parar a Ed, pero sus canciones son increíblemente hermosas y parecían encajar (al menos la mayoría de ellas) con la trama._

 _No, no hay continuación o epílogo, me gusta pensar que es un final "abierto" para que imaginen lo que pasó a continuación, ¿Bella logró enamorarse completamente de Emmett? ¿Pasaron por muchos problemas para llegar a eso? ¿Se casaron? ¿Tuvieron hijos? Por mi parte me gusta pensar que tuvieron un final feliz, con altibajos y todo, que sólo sirvieron para unirlos más y más, sin olvidar todo lo que vivieron para llegar hasta donde estaban, lamento si no hay escenas de lemon, pero sentía que no hubiera quedado._

 _Y… ufff… volvió a pasar, la nota del final quedó demasiado larga xD_

 _¡Nos leemos y si tienen alguna opinión me encantaría escucharla!_

 _Ciao_

 _Missannie_


End file.
